


猫（5）

by yizhifeijuju



Series: 猫 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju
Summary: 大概就是世界顶级电竞选手Tony有一天捡了只猫回来取名Peter，结果外表高冷富二代Tony在撸猫路上一去不复返，后来偶然发现Peter是那种被人施了魔法的猫，真爱才能让他变成人形，虽然很老套的梗，但是我一定会好好写的！啊猫猫真是小天使我爱猫猫呜呜呜！





	猫（5）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇有一点点小虐

自那天之后，Tony和Peter开始了无休止的冷战。

Peter再也不去Tony床边它的小窝睡了。有时它会在Wanda那里，有时是Natasha，更多的时候它会待在Bucky那里。基地所有人房间里为它准备的小窝它都睡过了，就是不回到Tony那里。它会让所有人撸，但是一看到Tony过来了，Peter就会立马离开，而一般这种时候Tony似乎也不屑于去追它。

不过Tony隔三差五依旧会发现自己的衣柜里的衣服缺胳膊少腿儿了，又或者训练地精疲力竭倒在床上之后闻到床单上有一些臭臭的味道，只能一边认命地拖着沉重的身子换上新的床单被罩，一边在心里暗暗咒骂Peter这个小恶魔。

Tony近来只带了一个女人回来，因为赛季马上要开始了，Banner勒令他必须全身心投入训练中，即使他的操作已经无可挑剔，但是这毕竟是一个团队的比赛，Tony总是缺席训练对比赛百害而无一利。

不过这个女人在三楼也没待到一个小时就被赶了出来，只是这次似乎没有那么狼狈。

“到底是怎么回事？”众人坐在餐厅里一边喝东西一边八卦。

Peter趴在桌子上，安心舔着它的牛奶。

“莫非……”Bucky摸了摸他的双下巴。

“莫非什么？”众人以为他知道什么内幕，齐刷刷盯着Bucky。

“呃，我的意思是，Tony是不是有喜欢的人了？”

Peter停下喝牛奶的动作，毛茸茸的头，侧过来也盯着Bucky，似乎在思考Bucky的话的可能性是多少。

“你们看，也不是没有可能嘛！不然Tony那个花花公子的性格怎么会把这些女人都赶出来？”Bucky认真分析道。

Peter跳下了桌子，连带着打翻了装着牛奶的盘子，牛奶撒了一桌。

“嘿，这个小恶魔这是急着去哪儿？Peter！”

Peter三下两下蹦上了楼，趁坐在床边苦恼自己为什么都到最后一步了，忽然把女人赶走了的Tony不注意，窜进了Tony的衣帽间，窝进了它最喜欢的挂衬衫的那一格，只露出了毛茸茸的尾巴，耷拉着，显然不是很开心。

Peter抬头看着Tony的那些衬衫，暗红色的，黑色的，浅蓝色的，可那些都不是Peter最喜欢的。Peter最喜欢的那件，被Tony挂在健身房，那件白色的工字背心。它见过Tony穿着那件工字背心在健身房挥汗如雨，它当时就趴在跑步机的操作台上。它能闻到Tony的味道，运动过后的汗味，男性荷尔蒙的味道，还有它很喜欢的阳光下的小雏菊的味道。

不过这不妨碍Peter最喜欢这个放衬衫的柜子。

它还记得那个时候它还是个小恶魔，那是它第一次对Tony的衬衫下嘴。它自以为自己藏得很好，不过很快就被Tony发现了罪行，这都得益于它那条不安分的尾巴，一直挂在外面欢快地摆动，让人想不注意到都难。

令Peter吃惊地是，Tony不仅没有责备它，还显得对那件衬衫很不在意的样子，只是轻轻抓住它四处乱扫的尾巴，问道：“这是谁的小猫呀？”

Peter看着那双带着笑意的焦糖色眼睛，鬼使神差的就“喵”了一声。

“原来是我的小猫呀！”Tony笑了，挠挠它的下巴。Peter第一次知道，原来眼睛很大的人笑起来眼睛也可以变成弯月牙的。

Peter有些难过，想着Bucky的话。基地里，它和Bucky关系最好的，他说的话它自然是都信的。

Tony又喜欢的人了，Peter心想，那他以后不会给我买好吃的了，不会抱着我睡觉了，不会让我弄坏他的衣服了，那双好看的眼睛不会因为我变成弯月牙了。

Tony看到他装衬衫的柜门开了一条缝，露出一条尾巴，就气冲冲地快步走来，大声嚷嚷着：“我到底还要再说多少遍！不要弄坏我的衣服了！”他大力地拉开柜门，结果发现衬衫全都完好无损，Peter看起来也不是想要搞破坏的样子，甚至眼里还有泪。

那只是因为猫的泪腺发达，Tony心虚地安慰自己。

Peter盯着Tony看了两秒，跳下柜子，离开了。


End file.
